


Unucky prize

by Myfanstasies



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Implied digestion, Macro/Micro, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:04:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfanstasies/pseuds/Myfanstasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto Naegi decides to have breakfast with the new cerial he just bought. It says that if he is lucky, he might prize. He is unaware that this prize is nothing but a small and nutritious human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unucky prize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



A small yawn is everything that the ultimate good luck can hear as he takes the first steps towards the kitchen. He is still wearing his pajamas, it was early and he really couldn't care less of what he was wearing. His bare feet touching the cold ground as he came closer to the fridge. The light from inside it was bothering his eyes and he quickly closed the fridge after getting some milk. Now heading to the cabinets, he used his other hand to open it and grab one of his cerials. "Huh...might as well try this one."

While his voice wasn't that loud to him, it was to you. Yes, you. The reason there was such a big difference was because you were even smaller than his mouth. You could easily get inside and eventually eaten, that's exactly what you feared. Inside the cerial box he was holding, you were trapped in the dark and compact box. Each piece was about your size, so you could easily be confused as one. If whoever was going to eat those didn't see or hear you...there is a high chance that you're getting a trip to a warm and wet mouth. You don't know how you got there, you remember applying to do a weird test.

They were trying some weird and new tests, while it did sound bad, they were going to give a very big amount of money to your family, so you decided to give it a try. A bad decision. Then, without any explanation, light appears from the top, making your prison a bit better. Yet, before you could even procress, the whole box began to move. "S-Shit!"All you could say as you got closer to the exit. It was worst than being in a roller coaster. With your fellow 'friends' you slided from the surface to the air. Many hit the bowl before you, making your landing better. The only thing you managed to see while in the air, was who wanted to devour you.

He wasn't the looking person, actually, he was a mix of handsome and cute. The fact that he was sleepy didn't changed how good looking he was, but he was too tired to notice you, and pretty much closed his eyes to yawn again as you fell. At first, you wanted to run and jump out of the bowl, but more cereal fell over you, burrying you under. Yet, it wasn't the worst thing you could have gotten under it. Steak or ice cream would be much more harder to get out. Sadly, when you were about to get on the top, something came to crush all your hopes. Milk.

The liquid soaked you, and unlike everything else, you got more closer to the bottom. The cereal rising as you only managed to lose all the progress you had done so far. "Oh! I forgot the spoon." You could still hear his booming steps while you swam to the surface. Honestly, you didn't wanted to be near his foot. If anything, you would be crushed like a small bug by his powerful and massive structure. Being with his food wasn't the best thing neither.

It took only a few seconds. You knew things were only getting worst as you heard the sound of a drawer opening and closing, his steps heading back and finally the sound of him moving a chair. You were so close by then! You couldn't die now! With a huge sound, a metalic structure appeared in the bowl. It wasn't that close to you, but you watched as it collected some of the cereal and milk, raising it. If you were there, you could already say bye to your life. Finally, you got to the surface. Now, you could hear the sound of his white teeth destroying, turning the cereal to small pieces.

There was a sound of pleasure coming from him as he enjoyed the mearvelous taste of his breakfast. "Hmmm~" In awe, you stared at his face. Closed eyes and a smile. With a gulp, as he tilted his dead, you saw a bulge forming in his throat. The boy licked his lips as he decided to talk. "Wow! This one is really good! I need to buy more. I can't remember if it's expensive...was it?" As his spoon lowered to collect more food, the boy focus shifted to the box, he was trying to look for the price tag.

"Not really...probably cheaper than mostly." He seemed to get happier with that new information. While to you...well. The spoon was heading in your direction! You turned around to swim, but didn't got far. You almost did it, actually. But the end of the spoon caught you. And the titan didn't wasted any time. His spoon was heading closer to his mouth as his lips were ready to apart. "W-Wait! D-Down here!" Yelling, you did your best to call for him.  
  
A failure. All he did was to open his mouth and place the flatware inside. "D-Don't eat me!" You protested, but he simply removed the item, as you fell with the liquid and cereal, on his tongue. He started to move his member, pinning everything on the top of his mouth. "Wow!" Even with his mouth full, he started to talk. The tastebuds enjoying your unique flavor. "I got the prize!" Wait. Prize...? Was it...you?!

"It taste even better!" Complimenting you, it didn't made you feel any better. He actually...wanted to taste you! You were really nothing but food to him! Barely food, just an ingredient. His tongue shifted, throwing you around. While the rest of the food was getting powdered, you managed to be intact. Or maybe, he simply wanted to keep you like that. Different from the rest, he actually touched his cheek, on you, as you were pinned on his cheek.

Your cries, begs, pleas, nothing reached his ears. Only his sound of pleasure was bigger than yours. You got soaked with his saliva, almost drowning sometimes. His tongue licking every inch of your body, making you swallow his saliva from time to time. You almsot got crunched once or twice! Yet, that wasn't something you needed to worry. As his mouth shifted, tilting back, you knew what he was going to do.

**Gulp.**

With that, you got to the inside of his throat. You were just like the previously bulge in his neck. Food. Yet, unlike this time, you felt his fingers track your trip down, until he probably couldn't feel you anymore. Nonetheless, the place was still thigh and wet. "N-No! N-NO!" You screamed more louder, yet there was no point for you by now.

You were his food. All that. Your trip ended as you fell to a more open space. Deposited on his waiting stomach. Sounds of digestion were now even loud than your own screams, not that he would hear even without that. His stomach was a sound barrier between your freedom. You tried to get out of the mush of food you were in, only to find your leg burning quickly.

"A-Ah!" Sadly, you only managed to trip, getting soaked with his acids. His stomach treating you by what you were, minerals, vitamin, whatever it could drain for your body.

Getting closer to his stomach, you banged your fist, both, even kicked with one leg. Nothing. More food continued to fall on his stomach.

It was the end

You were...his food.

"I sure got lucky! Hehe..." Makoto rubbed his stomach as he finished his breakfast. That prize was delicious! Boy, he needed more of that! "I guess I should get going...h-huh? I-I'm late!" He spent too much time sucking on the prize! Fuck, he had to go!

Too bad that, unlike him, you weren't going anywhere. You would simply digest and become part of him.


End file.
